Electrical switches, such as rocker-switches, may be unsuitable for unprotected use in some environments. For example, the presence of moisture may cause arcing or short circuits, and/or may damage the switch, its contacts, and/or its working parts. Therefore, it may be desirable to shelter or protect a switch from exposure to water or other corrosive materials when the switch is to be used in a harsh environment.
Previous examples of protection for electrical switches have included flexible PVC membranes over the switch. However, such external membranes are vulnerable to removal, may be damaged by exposure to sunlight or heat, and/or may break down over a relatively small number of switching cycles. Internal membranes (within the switch housing), such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,444,930, have also been used, but such arrangements offer their own set of difficulties. While such internal membranes may seal the electrical contacts, some of the moving parts of the switch may remain exposed to contamination, and again, the membranes may be subject to failure after only a relatively small number of switching cycles.